Above heaven beyond hell
by LostKittyInside
Summary: AU: The world is ruled by the sanctum and his 'Guardian Circle'. Rebels tried to change the system, but failed and were executed. Now 19 years later the soon-to-be guardian Teera is sent by parents to attend a well known academy for young shapeshifters. WARNING: Girlslove, don t like, don t read, rated M for later chapters
1. Pissed

First of all, let´s start with the **DISCLAIMER:**

Yes, as u might know (or not), I do not own Pokemon or anything related to those little monsters.

Characters, their personality, flaws, clothes, relationships and so on belongs to me, as well as all mistakes ;)

In case u got here by accident, I got a warning for ya:  
Ur about to stumble into a girls love story, so don´t like, don´t read fellas ;)

Have fun with that one!

* * *

 **Above heaven, beyond hell**

Sam growled while she walked down the corridor, her black sleeveless coat flapping behind her, the only sounds she heard were the echo from her enraged steps and the throbbing of blood in her ears. She opened the heavy wooden doors with her hands, causing the chains on her clothes to clatter and stepped outside. The air was still pleasently warm, although it was late september. Fortunetly summer didn´ t let go this year.

A moderate breeze ruffled her short black hair, which had crimson tips, calming her down a little. She paused a moment to look up at the few clouds that tried to cover the sky, shielding her dark red eyes from the sun with the help of her hand, before she continued stumping over the grassy hills of the campus. The ground was dry, but thankfully not dusty - she didn´t want to clean her black combat boots again - mumbling something about the task she´d been given and that damn headmaster.

That stupid old geezer, sitting in his comfortable leather chair, looking down on everybody, giving her annoying tasks, bullying her around all day long with his snotty smile that always forced her to suppress the urge to throw up. Anger started building in her stomach once again as their previous conversation replayed in her mind.

 _"I want you to accompany the new student."_

 _His appearance was impressive. He was a huge man with broad shoulders, long brown hair, that stuck out on top of his head where the color passed over from his natural tone into a shade of gold. It gave him a somewhat wild, but at the same time authoritarian look._ _Despite his age it was easy to notice his muscular body under his suit, especially, when he sat in his gigantic leather chair behind that massive oak desk, resting his elbows on the desks surface._ _The long grey mustache ends fell upon his interlaced fingers, which he used to support his chin, while he watched the black haired student through rectangular glasses, which had a red frame._

 _Sam crossed her arms, frowning at the same time._

 _"Okay...? I don´t quite understand why anyone wouldn´t be able to find the way to an academy that´s located on a hill."_

 _She couldn´t hide that little drop of sarcasm. Who wouldn´t notice a building like that. Seriously._

 _The headmaster was dangerously calm, but his eyes flashed red for an instant. No one dared to talk to him like that, Sam was the only exception. He usually tolerated that, but this time it was to important. The arriving student wasn´t ordinary and he wouldn´t trust anybody else to take care of that matter. Convincing Saam to follow orders on the other hand was a completely other matter._

 _He could understand her, she was used to mind her own business, avoiding other people and keeping up her 'mysterious loner' image._

 _"Samantha", the headmaster took a breath, "let me explain."_

 _He rose from his chair, walked to the huge window on the right, crossing his fingers behind his back._

 _"The new student is a descendant of the umbreon clan. She is chosen to be the next 'Head Guardian', the..."_

 _"Yeah, the keeper of the sanctum that protects us and once gave us the ability to be shape shifters. Praise their strength and glory .Blah, I know the story", interrupted the black haired girl, rolling her eyes, tired of hearing it over and over again._

 _"Don´t be disrespectful Samantha, it´s still part of our history and life."_

 _He turned around to face her, his eyes sparkling with half hidden fire, that caused Sam to shift uncomfortable. He raised his voice again, his tone allowing no protest._

 _"You will escort the girl, you will protect her from any harm while she attends the academy, you won´t give away your task to anyone, not even the person involved and she will stay at your den."_

 _"WHAT?", exclaimed Sam, blinking in shock for a moment, but as soon as she fully realized what he had said, her feelings switched to anger._

 _She gritted her teeth and almost growled at the brown haired man._

 _"She will stay at my apartment? Excuse me, but you can´t just invade my HOME and privacy as you like! Just because she´s an umbreon and descendant of some kind of fuckin´ guardian thing she gets special treatment? I refuse to let her stay at MY home, only because everybody -including her- thinks she is way better than anyone else, for the simple reason, that everybody told her that since she was an egg. You can force me to escort her, you can make me her 'guardian', I´ll watch over her- that´s all fine with me._ _BUT YOU WON´T-"_

 _"THAT´S ENOUGH!"_

 _He slammed his fists into the desk, causing scales of wood to fly through the_ _air. Sam stared at him in shock, completely caught of guard. He had never yelled at her like that._

 _"You will do as I order you, Samantha! She will be staying at your den, because this is the only way you can make sure that she won´t be harmed. Believe me, I don´t want to invade your privacy, but this is the only way and you know that. I hope you can understand the importance of this task. No one knows the academy and the campus better than you, you know every secret the facility tries to hide. If you can´t protect her without bringing up attention, nobody can. And since you seem to be unpleasantly hard to convince,I have no other choice than to force you."_

 _Sam held his piercing glance, not ready to step back and give up her small realm, but a bad feeling was stirring inside her._

 _"If you still insist of 'defending' your little gaming hole, I could set you up for months of voluntary night shift."_

 _Sams´ heart raced. She knew he could and he WOULD do it. In her mind she saw the umbreon rearranging the appartment, piles of the 'princess' clothes all over HER apartment and - worst thought ever- TOUCHING her gaming collection, roaming her stuff. No that was to much._ _She bit back a growl by gritting her teeth, starring the headmaster down, who -to her disappointment- held her gaze with a serious and never softening look_

 _"The schools outcast protecting the soon-to-be guardian. Isn´t that ironic? Sounds like Nicolas Sparks was lusting after a Disney movie. As you wish, master, I´ll be out there, watching the 'princess', with a spark of hope for my someday returning privacy. If you excuse me now, I have important business to attend. Some high-ranked student is about to arrive, so my way leads me out into the sunlight to take care of that matter."_

 _Her tone was dripping with sarcasm, letting him feel how angry she was as she indicated a bow, before turning around to walk out of the headmasters office, dramatically throwing her hands in the air with pure helplessness._

 _"God help the outcasts!"_

* * *

So far so good folks, hope ya like it ^^

Feel free to follow, comment, whatever :'D


	2. Umbreons

Sam reached for her skull necklace. She always did that to calm her down and it worked. Feeling the cold metal in her hand while taking deep breaths helped her regain her composure. Fine, she would watch over that so-called guardian umbreon, but that didn´ t mean for her being nice to the 'princess'. Besides she wasn´t allowed to give away anything about her task anyway, so she could unnerve her unrequested roommate with her presence, with no need for an explanation. The black haired girl grinned and her mood lightened just enough to loosen that knot in her stomach a bit. The lush grass flattened under her heavy boots, just to spring back into place behind her, reaching out to as much sunlight as it could get. A lot of students were lying on campus, laughing, reading, playing cards, enjoying the afternoon and the still warm air. Near the forrestline, she could spot some people on one of the battle training fields, while others were in the outdoor fitness area. The air was filled with scraps of conversations and whispers, whenever she walked by a group. Who could blame them? Courses were officially starting tomorrow and Sam was strange. Why should she worry? She enjoyed her solitude. Exactly that solitude had ended three days ago, when the first students found their way back to the academy and the newbies were dropped off. She sighed. Yeah, september was awful. It usually took at least 2 weeks until the freshman found their way round the huge building and the surrounding area. That time span included a lot of excited chatter, standing in everyones way, dropping things, looking lost and running round aimlessly. Sam usually used unknown paths to get where she was heading to in that time. She grinned as she imagined the 'princess' drifting around, which lifted her mood even more and before she could stop, she was whistling. She reached the gate just in time to watch the umbreon family arrive. They looked like Sam had expected. The man was tall with dark hair that had some shade of navy, his eyes were yellow, with a serious expression. He wore a suit that had the same color as his hair and a white shirt underneath. He had an aura, that resembled that of the headmaster, but not quite as strong. His wife was rather small, with long black hair that had some glowing azure streaks. She was standing there in a simple dark blue dress that still made her look special. In their middle stood a girl with raven hair that was not as long as her mothers, falling around her neck, light waves pouring over her right shoulder. She had the same glowing azure streaks her mother had, but not as striking as hers. Her dark grey skinny trousers matched perfectly with the brown knee-length boots, her crimson shirt and light grey cardigan. The three of them were caught in a conversation as their driver lifted a couple of suitcases from the cars back and handed them to one of the academys attendants- a nice gogoat- who would take care of them and transport everything to their owners residence. He wiped the sweat of his forehead with his arm as he looked up and waved at Sam as soon as he spotted her. She gave him a quick wave back and grinned. The girl followed the gogoats gaze smiling and eyed the all-in-black girl curiously. The grown ups turned to face her too, the man with his never changing stoic expression, his wife on the other hand with the same smile as her daughter. It made Sam slightly uncomfortable to have next to no control of the situation and after seeing her soon-to-be roommate she wasn´t sure about her plan anymore. She cleared her throat and straightened her back a bit more. _Remember Sam- for privacy!_ "Hi, you have to be Samantha. You´re going to pick up Teera, right?." The woman reached out to shake Sams hand, who politely returned the gesture. "It will be nice for Teera to have such a talented roommate. He also told us about your voluntary help with the night shifts here, to keep the academy safe. You seem to be quite a fighter. Have you considered joining the guardians after your graduation? It should be easy for you to get in there, especially how Tohil talks about you." She gave Sam a bright smile and her azure streaks seemed to glow a bit more. The raven haired girl blinked in surprise, unable to put together more than a few words. "He did?" "Yes, he told us every detail" The man strode to his wifes side, giving Sam a hard look, that made her shiver for a moment. She tried to hold his gaze, but was distracted, as the young umbreon positioned herself between them, turning towards her father. "Dad, don´t be like that. You always manage to scare off new people before giving them a single chance. Stop that. I thought we came to an agreement about this school." "But Teera..." The girl faced Sam smiling, ignoring her fathers attempt to discuss the matter, which made the look on his face grow even harder. "Hi Sam, I´m Teera." The all-in-black student shifted uneasy. _Sam, she´s the reason why your privacy got invaded, plus you´re her personal slave as long as she´s on campus, so focus and stick to the plan!_ Sams reaction unsettled the young umbreon, causing her to bite her bottom lip and turning to her mother, to avoid the taller ones look. „Mum, we´ll talk about christmas soon, okay?" Sam sighed of relief as they finally reached her appartment. They had crossed the campus in an awkward silence. The taller girl had obviously made the umbreon uncomfortable. She opened the door and entered her home. The gogoat attendant had already brought up all the suitcases, which were standing in front of the smaller ones room door. "Okay." _Stick to the plan!_ Sam turned to her roommate, who looked around with her eyes widened in surprise, her mouth slightly open. The taller one couldn´t suppress a laugh, that attracted the umbreons attention. "Not quite what you expected, hmm?" The smaller one nodded with a faint blush, biting her lip again. _Why can she look lost and adorable at the same time? Sam- focus!_ Sam gave a shrug as she took off her shoes and coat to place it on one of the hooks, lined up next to the door, before hopping the few steps into the living area, relieved that her apartment had an enjoyable temperature. She turned to the umbreon, who was still standing there, completely lost and unsecure, starring at the floor. _Sam, you´re a horrible person! It´s not her fault that she´s stuck with you._ The taller one sighed and ran a hand through her dark messy hair. _Okay Sam, if you really wanna do this, you don´t have to whine about it later! Last chance._ _Well, nobody needs to know about anything that happens here. Especially not you being nice to the "little guardian"._ She made her way to the smaller one, hands in her trouser pockets, clearing her throat right next to the umbreon. Teera looked at her startled, her yellow eyes switching back and forth from Sams red ones. "Maybe you should take off your shoes and that jacket stuff-thing, don´t you think?" The umbreon gave her a sheepish smile and thankfully handed her roommate the cardigan, which went right next to the black sleeveless coat, while Teera placed her shoes into the quite spacious shelf, that held only a couple of worn out sneakers and the combat boots Sam had worn. She adjusted her crimson shirt and cleared her throat before quickly thanking Sam, who invited the smaller one into the living area with a quick arm movement, that made the smaller one chuckle. It was quite a large room, with a light wooden floor and giant windows, reaching all the way from the ceiling to the floor, letting the warm orange afternoon sun illuminate everything. A large sliding door led onto the roof-deck. Next to the door was a line up of heavy wooden cabinets with glass doors. The contained quite an impressive movie and game collection, as Teera noticed. In between the cabinets was a flatscreen and a bunch of consoles. Opposite to that was a large u-shaped red leather couch with a lot of pillows and in front of that a glass table. A massive bookshelf was placed the whole length of the wall behind the couch. On the right side of the room was the open plan kitchen, that was made from the same wood as the cabinets, the counter tops in the same shade of red as the couch. The only exception was the fridge in it´s silver tone. Hanging shelves contained a lot of spices, oils and vinegar, others different kinds of alcohol. It actually looked awesome in Teeras eyes. It was so much different from what she was used to, but she definitely liked the atmosphere. The umbreon turned to Sam with an excited smile. "THIS is amazing!" The taller one gave her a slight grin. "Wait till you see the bath room." 


End file.
